


И никакой мистики

by M_Vish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mysticism, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish
Summary: — Ш-ш-ш… — тихий шепот раздался где-то далеко и так близко одновременно. — Ты еще слишком слаб. И прости меня! Я… — голос дрожал, а рассмотреть, кому он принадлежит, Павел не мог — перед глазами все плыло, растворялось, меркло и слепило поочередно — более мерзкого ощущения он еще не испытывал. — Я не знаю, как так получилось. Ты появился среди проезжей части, и я… я тормозил… но…





	И никакой мистики

— Так и знай, самовлюбленная ты морда, я отомщу! — орала что есть сил молодая симпатичная брюнетка, демонстративно сжимая в кулачки наманикюренные пальцы. — За все, Павел, мать твою, Владимирович! За все, слышишь? И за три года твоих половых извращений с каждой встречной юбкой, и за мой несостоявшийся четвертый размер груди, и за то, что сейчас вышвыриваешь меня, как драную кошку!

— Диана, милая, — насмешка в тоне Павла была настолько отчетливой, что и трех лет, проведенных вместе, не понадобилось, чтобы понять — это конец. — Вот ты, воспитанная девочка из благородной семьи, выглядишь… — он замолчал и, окинув Диану оценивающим взглядом, неспешно продолжил: — Не скрою, уже не так свежо, но вполне сносно, и поверь — четвертый размер груди тебе ни к чему. Нарощенного хвоста и надутых губ вполне достаточно.

— Урод! — прошипела Диана, сверкая холодом голубых глаз. — Какой же ты урод!

— Внешность не главное, детка, — ухмыльнулся Павел.

— В твоем случае размер кошелька куда более важную роль играет, — не осталась в долгу она. — А размер члена всегда можно откорректировать.   
— Твой язычок — это нечто! — расхохотался в голос Павел. — Надо же… за это когда-то и запал на тебя, крошка!

— Павел, — Диана подошла к столу, за которым сидел некогда ее шикарный молодой мужчина тридцати пяти лет с гипнотизирующим острым взглядом и трещавшим по швам банковским счетом, и, пристально посмотрев ему в глаза, сказала со всей серьезностью, на которую только была способна: — Когда однажды ты проснешься и поймешь, что твой мир рухнул, — она замолчала, изучая Павла взглядом, и, изогнув свои пухленькие губки в натянутой улыбке, мягко сказала: — Знай, это я возвращаю себе долг!

— Дин, — Павел брезгливо скривился, — это так некрасиво с твоей стороны, да еще и после того, как ты мне отдала лучшие годы своей жизни, или, как вы там бабы вечно трещите, когда пылесос в виде ваших глаз и желаний прекращает обслуживать вас по полной.

— Да ты… — возмущенно начала Диана, но, так и не найдя подходящих слов, просто продолжила сверлить бывшего полным решимости взглядом.   
— Да, я гад и урод, — фыркнул он, небрежно распустив галстук на шее — как же он устал от этих нескончаемых истерик! — И поэтому нам с тобой, всей такой прекрасной и искренней, не по пути. Так что иди с богом, детка, и не поминай лихом.

— Паша, я клянусь, ты еще приползешь ко мне на коленях и будешь умолять о прощении, но я…

— Но ты будешь продолжать кататься на мною подаренном Порше, носить мною подаренные бриллианты, жить в квартире в центре Москвы, опять таки — мною тебе купленной, и ни за что в жизни меня за все это не простишь! Я понял и усек. Теперь иди — у меня много дел, и я устал слушать этот треп. Знаешь ли, нужно восполнять потраченное на тебя — и время и деньги.

— Знаешь, — Диана прищурилась, — с начала твоего экспромта единственным желанием было — засунуть все твои подачки тебе же в задницу, — она развернулась, подошла к двери и, кинув последний взгляд на Павла, высокомерно восседавшего на своем личном маленьком псевдо-псевдо-троне, улыбнувшись, закончила: — Но нет, я слишком сильно люблю свои игрушки, чтобы разбрасываться ими. До встречи, милый, — Диана послала Павлу воздушный поцелуй и закрыла за собой дверь и перевернула эту страницу жизни, намереваясь ее немного видоизменить и, возможно, даже переписать. 

***

 

— Да, — коротко ответил в трубку глубокий женский голос.

— Здравствуйте, — несмело начала Диана. — А мне нужна Элеонор, мне… я…

— Я вас слушаю, — все тем же голосом, вызывающим дрожь по всему телу даже на расстоянии в несколько десятков километров, прервала заикания Дианы Элеонор.

— Я хотела бы с вами увидеться, если это правильно звучит в данной ситуации, — смущение Дианы сквозило в каждом слове, но уверенность в необходимости этого шага давила все возможные сомнения и стыд, возвращая ее к разговору получасовой давности.

— Вам, девочка моя, нет смысла так сильно волноваться, — Диане показалось, что она прямо видит наяву, как на том конце города некая мадам Элеонор, произнося эти слова, сверкает злорадной улыбкой. Оно и не мудрено — таких как Диана она повидала уже не одну сотню. — Я могу вам уделить некоторое время, но только если вы успеете приехать сегодня в течение часа. Вы сможете?

— Но… — Диана кинула встревоженный взгляд на золотые часики, подаренные причиной ее звонка этой пресловутой мадам «решаю-все-проблемы-верну-мужа-в-семью-достану-звезду-с-неба» и так далее и в таком духе. — Но вы находитесь минимум часах в двух езды…

— Дело ваше, милочка, — ровно ответила Элеонор. — Вечером я улетаю и вернусь только через пару недель — отпуск, знаете ли.

— Я буду!

— Адрес?

— У меня есть. Спасибо.

— До встречи, милочка.

— До нее самой.

***

 

Как только дверь за Дианой закрылась, Павел расслабленно откинулся на спинку мягкого кожаного кресла, довольно улыбаясь про себя: это было правильное решение! Они больше не напоминали пару, про влюбленную — и говорить не стоит. Диана, без сомнения, шикарная девушка, но ее запросы отнюдь не отвечают качеству предоставляемых услуг, да и не любил он ее никогда… раз уж говорить правду, тем более самому себе. Каждый из них только выиграет, отпустив друг друга. Жаль, Диана иного мнения. А вот ему — одному из самых успешных бизнесменов Москвы — нужно большее. Он хочет любить и хочет взаимности без условностей. Хочет искренности! Бесплатной! Она не захотела дать ему это. А может, просто не смогла. Теперь уже было не суть важно — он начинает новую охоту, и на этот раз красивыми ногами его не взять! 

***

 

— Павел Владимирович, — из размышлений его вырвал голос секретаря — он даже не услышал, как Тамара не то что вошла, как постучала! — Ваша встреча с представителями из Дубаи по вопросу инвестирования нового гостиничного комплекса в Эмиратах переносится на полчаса раньше, и вам нужно поспешить в «Мандарин».

— Почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас? — металлическим голосом поинтересовался Павел, мысленно разделывая тушку секретаря.

— Ну… — Тамара смутилась, но быстро взяла себя в руки — за десять лет работы с Павлом Владимировичем она и не об очередных бывших умела говорить вслух. — Вы были заняты решением не менее важного вопроса для вас. Простите.

— Прекрати сидеть со стаканом у стены, Тома, — Павел прищурился, но, не увидев и тени смущения на лице женщины, продолжил: — Скоро будешь рюмки вместо украшений носить. Это не допустимый момент в дресс коде!

— Диана так орала, что полздания слышало, — хмыкнула та. — Тут стаканы ни к чему.

— Понятно, — выдохнул Павел, накидывая пиджак. — Я уехал. Пусть водитель ждет…

— Машина готова, водитель внизу, — улыбнулась Тамара.

— Ты — золото!

— А вот это уже совершенно не новость.

— У меня еще назначены встречи на сегодня?

— Нет. Арабы последние.

— Отлично! — радостно выкрикнул Павел, напоминая ребенка, которому вместо одного чупа-чупса подарили целых два! — Завтра?

— В восемь — встреча с банкирами, — выходя вслед за боссом из его кабинета, быстро начала Тамара. — В девять тридцать — встреча с заместителем мэра по вопросу строительства новых детских площадок в районе ВДНХ, в десять приедут представители…

— Вот завтра в десять и огласишь мне весь список, — раздраженно фыркнул Павел. — Я сейчас хочу провести переговоры и завалиться в ближайший клуб. Так что, милая моя, твоя святая обязанность меня утром рано поднять с кровати и напоить горячим кофе.

— Но я…

— Никаких «но», — отрезал Павел. — Я уехал. И где я — ты понятия не имеешь!

— Как всегда, Павел Владимирович, — девушка лукаво улыбнулась, провожая взглядом широкую спину босса. 

***

 

Все смешалось: люди, голоса, цвета…  
Где он? Что с ним? И кто смотрит на него полными растерянности и облегчения глазами? Красивыми голубыми глазами. Неужели снова Диана! Нет, не она. Точно не она! Но кто тогда?! Что это за место и почему так хочется пить? Голова раскалывается на сотни мелких частей. Перед глазами всплывают какие-то странные картины, в ушах стоит пронзительный свист шин… и свет…

Последнее, что он помнил отчетливо, это как он около двух часов ночи вышел из «IMPERIA lounge», направился на парковку и свист… непрекращающийся мерзкий свист шин! И потом тишина… и эти глаза! Они все время рядом и смотрят на него так, словно преследуют! Да что такое-то?! Он что… нет, не может быть! Он бредит! Да, сто процентов бредит!

— Ты… — Павел попытался спросить, но голос превратился в болезненный хрип, давящим ощущением взрывая горло. О боже! Да что с ним случилось?

— Ш-ш-ш… — тихий шепот раздался где-то далеко и так близко одновременно. — Ты еще слишком слаб. И прости меня! Я… — голос дрожал, а рассмотреть, кому он принадлежит, Павел не мог — перед глазами все плыло, растворялось, меркло и слепило поочередно — более мерзкого ощущения он еще не испытывал. — Я не знаю, как так получилось. Ты появился посреди проезжей части, и я… я тормозил… но…

— Ты… — Павел снова попытался озвучить свою догадку. — Ты меня сбил?

— Ну, в принципе, да, — осторожно начал парень. — А по сути — ты сам кинулся мне под колеса.

— Ты труп, — Павел хотел вложить в эти слова весь свой гнев, а получился невнятный стон.

— Все мы так или иначе туда отправимся, — печаль скользнула в голосе парня, но Павлу сейчас было откровенно похуй — он лежал прикованный к кровати в четырех белых стенах, из него торчало около сотни трубок, и было дико тяжело дышать! И все почему? Потому что купить права в наши дни вообще не проблема.

— Ты раньше других, — простонал Павел, собрав последние силы. — И не благодари — это не щедрость.

— А жажда мести, я понял, — обреченность в голосе парня была такой неприкрытой, что Павел внутри ликовал — месть будет куда слаще, чем можно предположить! Пусть он только выберется из этих хлорированных больничных стен! — Мои контакты есть у твоего врача. Приходи за моей шкурой, когда заблагорассудится. И мне действительно жаль.

— Готовь завещание, — прохрипел Павел и отключился.

***

 

После презрительных взглядов врачей, долгого и нудного допроса в милиции, когда Марк готов был уже сам во всем сознаться, даже в том, чего, собственно, не совершал, лишь бы выйти из маленького кабинета, обставленного еще в советское время, хоть как-нибудь выйти, Марк чувствовал себя бесконечно уставшим и безмерно виноватым. Мужчина на постели, снова потерявший сознание, вызывал чувство досады и легкого раздражения. Другого он от него, впрочем, не ожидал, но все равно была неприятна его ненависть. От него она задевала больше, чем её же проявление от врачей и доблестной милиции, у тех ненависть к таким как он — признак профессионализма, а вот у Павла, да, он выяснил, как этого мудака, прыгнувшего под колеса, зовут, она была искренней, настоящей.

— Красивая, самоуверенная, язвительная, неблагодарная сволочь! — убеждая себя, произнес Марк. – Сам прыгнул под колёса, я его в больницу доставил, а он ещё и угрожает!

— Заметь, внешность ты отметил в первую очередь… — уже шепотом, сам себе отвечая.

В палату, громыхая чем-то, вошла санитарка, заставляя вздрогнуть и оторваться от изучения пятен синяков на лице и теле Павла. Вскочив и не слушая бубнеж за спиной, он поспешил убраться из больницы, пока совсем не сошел с ума в тех стенах. Он вообще терпеть не мог больницы! К чему ему тут оставаться? С чего он вообще поехал сюда? Ради этого напыщенного мудака?! Все с ним будет в порядке, с такими всегда все оказывается в порядке. Злая шутка мироздания.

Через пару дней он понял, что мысли о Павле его не отпускают. Мешают работать, проглядывая из каждого рисунка совой. Почему тот мужчина напоминает ему сову, Марк даже не пытался разобраться. Напоминает и напоминает, обычно он это не контролировал; в принципе, странные ассоциации вызывало немалое количество людей. Сейчас его больше занимало то, что в каждой из новых работ проглядывало то характерное перо, то клюв, то глаза. И цвет, вся его палитра скатилась к оттенкам голубого, коричневого, белого и фиолетового. Составители каталога его работ назвали бы это новым периодом и еще какими-то заумными словами. Вот только он знал, откуда и сова, и цвета, и некоторое чувство предвкушения и обреченности.

Будь Марк на пару лет моложе и наивнее, он бы, наверное, рисовал и самого Павла. Как тот лежит на больничной кровати, как лежит на асфальте, как морщится от боли, как сидит тут с ним и смотрит, как Марк рисует возможные сцены его или их жизни. Вот только Марк уже достаточно прожил (как считал он сам), чтобы не верить в чудеса. Поймав себя на мысли, что он всерьез задумался, как бы абсурдно это ни выглядело, о какой-то их жизни, он едва не рассмеялся. Недаром говорят: душа и мысли художника — тайна и для него самого…

Тату салон «Сердце Льва» на Арбате — одно из самых известных и раскрученных мест, предоставляющих услуги в сфере различных способов украшения своего тела. Исходя из отчета, предоставленного Павлу его службой безопасности, именно в этом салоне работали лучшие мастера города, а некий Тронов Марк Владиславович, 1982 года рождения, коренной москвич с теми самыми голубыми глазами, не дающими покоя Павлу вот уже месяц, — его собственник.

Павел сидел в своем черном тонированном мерсе и сквозь огромные стеклянные окна витрин салона наблюдал за движением внутри. Без четверти восемь — показывала стрелка наручных часов, а значит, минут через десять он переступит порог здания и возмездие его будет страшным. Этот нахал, заслуживший в Москве и не только славу одного из лучших мастеров тату и к которому очередь расписана на месяцы вперед, даже не удосужился проведать его в больнице после того, как Павел имел честь попасть туда именно по его милости. Проснувшись только на следующий день после их первого и единственного разговора, Павел пришел к понимаю того, что уже немного поостыл и желание превратить жизнь голубоглазого засранца в сущий ад уже не является преимущественным. Спустя несколько дней, к собственному величайшему удивлению, он понял, что месть не выход и пора бы начинать относиться к людям более мягко, так сказать. Вот только яркие, цвета летнего неба глаза его продолжали преследовать в мечтах, а их обладатель не появлялся. Это крайняя степень невоспитанности, и как после этого верить словам парня, который твердил, что ему искренне жаль?! На второй неделе пребывания под врачебным арестом Павел понял — мести быть! И будет она страшной! И не потому, что он такая сука, а потому, что парень мог бы проявить свою человечность и просто прийти да узнать — а жив ли тот, кого он бесцеремонно ебнул своим авто! Но тот так и не появился, а ярость Павла росла в геометрической прогрессии. Оставался один лишь не решенный вопрос: какого хрена ему так нужны эти никчемные извинения?!   
После выписки из больницы и короткого, но вполне успешного периода реабилитации желание посмотреть в глаза своему «несостоявшемуся убийце» стало нестерпимым, и этот факт раздражал сильнее, чем само существование этого, блядь, Тронова!

Павлу хотелось посмотреть на него вживую, фотографиям, предоставленным ему по его же просьбе службой безопасности, когда он начал наводить справки об этом парне, упорно не желавшем выходить из головы, и своим воспоминаниям он не доверял. На фото Марк выглядел как типичный мальчик-мажор, подправленный фотошопом, а воспоминания предлагали только расплывчатое изображение лица и неестественно четкую картинку глаз. Отчего-то было важно спросить прямо, глядя на Марка: «Что в тебе такого?! Какого ты засел у меня в мозгах?!»

Тот факт, что парень преследовал его буквально всюду, даже во сне, Павел отрицал до последнего, списывая все на стресс и огромный объем работы. Возможно, из-за травмы его подсознание и начало выдавать настолько загадочные сны с этим Марком в главной роли. Но когда он пятый раз подряд проснулся в холодном поту и с каменным стояком, выпутываясь из очередного пошлого сексуального кошмара, неизменным участником которого являлся Марк, Павел понял, что готов на всё, лишь бы это прекратилось. Действительно на всё. Черт бы побрал этого Марка! Он никогда не практиковал однополый секс, но и раньше мог по достоинству оценить мужскую красоту, стиль, характер, хватку. Женщины редко восхищали его в этом плане, за исключением первого пункта. И сейчас он невольно начал задумываться, не было ли это в нем всегда? И возможно, травма… Именно! Этот гад виноват в том, что произошло! Павел ощутил новый приступ агрессии, столь неплохо сдерживаемой ранее. Марк его сбил, явился в больницу с этими своими глазами и виноватым выражением, он просто… Он однозначно виноват в том, что сейчас происходило с Павлом!

***

 

Стрелка часов показывала без пяти минут восемь. Пора.

— Я сам! — приказал Павел своим громилам, открывая дверь мерса.

— Тревожная кнопка на… — только было начал начальник его службы безопасности, но острый взгляд Павла пронзил всех сидящих в салоне автомобиля, давая понять, что ему двести раз повторять не нужно!

— Ждите! — рявкнул Павел и вышел из авто.

 

— Мы закрываемся, — среагировав на звук закрывающейся двери и не глядя на посетителя, сказал молодой парень, продолжая убирать инструменты с небольшого столика, пристроенного к большому креслу. — Приходите завтра, и мы вас запишем на свободное время.

— Не думаю, что у меня будет столько времени, чтобы переносить твою смерть на любое свободное для тебя время, — насмешливо ответил Павел и криво улыбнулся, увидев, как парень повернулся к нему и его глаза зажглись каким-то странным огоньком. Но страха в них не было.

— А, — хмыкнул парень. — Мой мститель. Ну проходи, что ли.

— Тебе не кажется, что для человека, который чуть не лишил другого человека жизни, ты ведешь себя слишком нахально?

— Я извинялся уже, — отрезал парень. — Что тебе ещё нужно от меня? Деньги?

— О боже, — Павел рассмеялся в голос. — Деньги! Какая прелесть.

— Тогда что? — саркастически переспросил Марк. — Мое раскаяние перед алтарем? Могу, не вопрос.

— Можно и перед алтарем — устроим культ мести,— глаза Павла зажглись злорадным огнем предвкушения.

— Выглядишь ты шикарно, — Марк осмотрел мужчину с ног до головы и улыбнулся. — Вот только, видать, голова сильно пострадала.

— Главное, что все остальные органы не пострадали, — огрызнулся Павел. — И работают просто превосходно!

— Даже знать не хочу, о чем ты сейчас, — Марк опустил глаза, пряча смущенный взгляд: мужчина, как ни крути, хорош собой, и не только в спортивном плане: в меру накачанный торс, бицепсы вот-вот рукава рубашки порвут, и если врежет ему своим кулачищем — мало Марку не покажется. Но больше всего его смутил взгляд мужчины: пристальный, изучающий, хищный. Черт! Мужик, стоит отметить, то, что доктор прописал! Высокий, статный, темные волосы уложены в стильный беспорядочный то ли ежик, то ли хрен его знает что, холодные пронзительно голубые глаза — надо же, как у самого Марка — широкие плечи ярко подчеркивают узкие бедра, и Марк понимает — смотреть не стоит!

— А я вот еще окончательно не решил, — Павел плавной походкой хищника подошел к парню и, смотря тому прямо в глаза, оскалился в подобии улыбки, — тебя в лесу зарыть, тут руки переломать, чтобы за руль не смел садиться больше никогда, или… — его глаза вспыхнули странным зловещим огнем, и Марк отступил на шаг, не отводя взгляд от глаз мужчины.

— Или — не вариант, — напряжение скользнуло в голосе Марка, и Павел улыбнулся, как истинный хищник, поймавший в капкан свою жертву.

— А ты так ничо, знаешь, — Павел прищурился. — Для мужика, конечно.

— И? — настороженно спросил Марк, следя за тем, как Павел оценивает его внешность. Что за?! Да ладно?! Он же не серьезно…

— И, — протянул в ответ Павел. — И раз — не пидорас, как известно. Так что давай, Тронов, закрывай свой салон, если не хочешь чтобы весь Арбат любовался на то, как тебя имеют в зад.

— Слушай, — Марк сделал шаг в сторону, отступая от мужчины. — Это очень заманчивое предложение, но я пас!

— А тебя никто не спрашивает! — отрезал зло Павел. — Или ты закрываешь салон, или мои ребятки это сделают за тебя.

— Ты сумасшедший! — выкрикнул Марк. — Я позову…

— Кого? — ухмыльнулся Павел. — Тимати?

— Что? — не понял Марк. — При чем тут Тимати! Охрану!

— А, — отмахнулся Павел. — Зачем? Охрана сидит в машине, и если что…

— Ты издеваешься?

— Естественно! — заржал тот. — А ты думаешь, когда мой член протаранит твой зад, я буду испытывать что-то кроме удовлетворенности от чувства твоей униженности?

— Твою голову хорошо проверили, прежде чем выписать?

— Ну, выебу я тебя не головой, так что не волнуйся.

— Слушай, — начал спокойно Марк. — Давай поговорим, все обсудим, я выпишу чек и разбежимся.

— У тебя был шанс — ты его упустил. Так что давай — у меня мало времени. — Павел подошел к двери, защелкнул ее изнутри и демонстративно расстегнул пряжку ремня. — Или предпочитаешь лес и глубокую сырую яму?

— А может, вариант с переломанными руками? — попытался пошутить Марк, но, увидев как горят глаза мужчины, замолчал.

— Потом и до рук доберемся! — прошипел Павел, наступая на парня.

— И все-таки, может, включишь свой расчетливый, трезвый ум?

— Зачем? — уголки губ Павла изогнулись в саркастической улыбке. — Меня все устраивает.

Последующие события развивались настолько стремительно, что Павел и сам не понял, когда успел так завестись: он налетел на парня как очумелый — никогда себя таким не знал! — разорвал на нем футболку, рывком стянул джинсы вместе с нижним бельем, совершенно бесцеремонно толкнул Марка к небольшому дивану, расположенному в дальнем углу комнаты подальше от прозрачных витрин, и, перегнув того через подлокотник, навалился на парня, прижимая того своим весом, и тяжело дыша, шепнул зло на ухо:

— Что-то ты не особо вырываешься?

— Давай так, — выдохнул в кожаную обивку дивана Марк. — Ты делаешь то, чего, как я посмотрю, тебе очень хочется, и сваливаешь отсюда к чертовой матери!

— Не груби — не в том положении! — огрызнулся Павел и, отступив на шаг, стянул собственные штаны. Он не мог понять, какого хрена его так накрыло: член стоит колом, вызывая ноющую неприятную боль во всем теле и настоятельно требуя разрядки; дыхание сбитое; руки не хотят слушаться, то и дело сильно сжимают узкие бедра Марка, притягивая того все ближе к паху; мозг функционирует только в одном направлении — взять! И самое печальное открытие в том, что Павел получает колоссальное удовольствие, никоим образом не связанное с местью, потому что, сука, хочет! Хочет оттрахать этого смазливого, высокого голубоглазого гада!

— Ты там жив? — раздраженно фыркнул Марк и двинул задом в направлении паха Павла.

— У тебя стоит! — Павел ошарашенно отступил от парня, рассматривая того со стороны: ровный большой ствол Марка стоял не хуже его собственного; он нетерпеливо елозил по кожаной обивке, все время призывно вертя, мать его, упругим задом; глаза прикрыты в сладком ожидании, и вот ну что это такое, собственно, происходит?!

— А у тебя, значит, нет! — хмыкнул тот и покосился на член Павла из-под прикрытых ресниц. — Может, уже сделаешь хоть что-нибудь?

— Не терпится? — взгляд Павла зацепился за яркое тату на плече Марка: небольшая огненная голова льва смотрела на Павла яркими изумрудными глазами, завораживая и вызывая желание прикоснуться, ощутить звериную силу, напиться ею.

— Боже, какой ты разговорчивый! — фыркнул Марк и встал с дивана. Он прошел куда-то вглубь салона и вернулся через пару минут, держа в руках прозрачный флакон. — Мне самому или твоей мстительной душе угодно?

— Ты о чем?

— Если у тебя нет желания меня порвать своим агрегатом, — Марк кивнул на ствол Павла, — то меня нужно как следует растянуть и смазать.

— Чего?

— Ты что, никогда в зад не трахался?

— С мужиками — нет!

— А с бабами, значит, можно и без смазки?

— Ну…

— Я понял, — выдохнул Марк. — Пришел меня выебать, а все приходится делать самому. Ну что за мужики такие пошли, а?! — он сел в кресло, в котором делал тату, широко раскинул ноги по сторонам, фиксируя их на боковых изгибах, и, выдавив небольшое количество смазки на пальцы, плавно толкнулся внутрь. Марк не сводил взгляда с Павла, наблюдая, как горят его глаза, как он судорожно сглатывает, как не может отвести глаз от движений Марка, как тяжело вздымается его грудь под тонкой тканью дизайнерской рубашки — и почему он все еще ее не снял? Он продолжал двигаться внутри, постепенно добавляя сначала второй, а потом и третий палец. Он растягивал и открывал себя для мужчины, которого даже не знал, и это разжигало его кровь, требуя получить обещанную месть как можно скорее!

— Хватит! — приказал Павел и подошел к креслу, в котором сидел Марк, взрывая его мозг напрочь. — Дальше мой член справится сам.

— Ну наконец-то! — выдохнул Марк, приглашающе глядя на Павла. — Давай уже, пока я не кончил от одного твоего вида.

— Вообще-то, — Павел встал вплотную к креслу, упираясь головкой члена в пульсирующее растянутое отверстие Марка, — ты не должен был получать удовольствие от этой затеи, – и, не дав тому возможности сообразить хоть что-то, резко толкнулся стволом в парня, до самого основания. Марк выгнулся дугой от пронзающей боли, закидывая ноги на поясницу Павла, и рефлекторно сжался вокруг ствола, вызывая просто дикое желание начать двигаться внутри этого тугого бархатного жара. Павел не сдержался, теряя последние тормоза, и, рывком выйдя из Марка почти полностью, резко толкнулся обратно. Марк что-то проскулил, подаваясь навстречу движениям Павла, и нет — тормоза потерялись именно в этот момент: он начал двигаться внутри Марка быстро, рвано, наращивая темп с каждым толчком все сильнее. Марк отвечал на каждое прикосновение к нему, на каждое движение внутри него, насаживаясь на член Павла с необузданным голодом, вскидывая бедра в ритме, заданном Павлом, и, кажется, даже просил больше, сильнее. Что происходило дальше Павел не понимал — он никогда не был одним из «этих» и не думал, что такое вообще возможно, но сейчас, трахая этого красивого, отзывчивого парня, он понимал — ни одна женщина в этом мире не способна дать ему и толику похожего наслаждения! Это будоражило и злило, распаляло кровь и просило остановиться, но сил не было… Он влип, и осознание этого маленького обстоятельства настолько вывело его из состояния душевного равновесия, что теперь он хотел отомстить этому парню еще и за то, что показал ему другую сторону его самого. Сука, как же он зол и как же ему сейчас хорошо! Марк потянулся к собственному члену, но Павел перехватил его руку, сильно сжимая.

— Мне нужно, — простонал еле внятно Марк. — Пойми ты…

— Я сам! — рявкнул тот и резко провел ладонью по стволу: горячая плоть, как влитая, скользила в руке Павла, и лучше бы он таки умер в тот день, потому что это, сука, непередаваемое ощущение! Он говорил себе, что поступает неправильно, позволяя руководить эмоциям, но остановиться не мог, двигая кулаком по члену Марка в такт собственным толчкам внутри. — Ты… — рычал Павел, ускоряя до предела ритм толчков. — Ты ответишь мне и за это! Запомни!

— Да все что угодно, если ты не свалишь из моей жизни к чертовой матери! — громко стонал Марк, понимая, что хрена с два он его теперь отпустит! Если этот мужчина и был натуралом — то в далеком прошлом, а от такого секса он в жизни не откажется!

— План. Был. Другим, — сбиваясь с ритма, четко выговорил каждое слово Павел и, почувствовав как что-то горячей волной обожгло его грудь, медленно стекая вниз, таки сорвался вконец, кончая в Марка. Такого оргазма он и в сказочных мечтах себе не представлял: когда все тело сладко ноет от облегчения; когда ты не помнишь собственного имени; когда тепло чужого тела взрывает твой мозг, а ты, как резиновый болванчик, не в состоянии удержаться на ногах; когда все мысли об одном — не отдам! Что-то похожее на сильный удар по голове. Пронзительно знакомое и неизведанное раньше, но именно сейчас настолько правильное, что удваивало или даже утраивало испытываемое удовольствие. Бывает ли вообще нечто подобное, он не знал, но раз сейчас и здесь он чувствовал именно это, значит, все-таки — да. Нереально сказочное ощущение, наполняющее все внутри. Дикая мимолетная мысль абсурдности происходящего не успела зацепиться в мозгу, вытесненная чувством полнейшего комфорта. 

***

 

— Павел Владимирович, к вам Диана, — негромкий голос Тамары раздался из внутреннего селектора.

— Скажи ей, что я немного занят…

— И чем это ты так занят, что нет времени для старой доброй знакомой? — Диана стояла на пороге его кабинета, вертя в руке сотовый.

— Чего тебе, Ди? — устало спросил Павел, смерив девушку взглядом.

— Да вот, — Диана закрыла дверь кабинета и шагнула к столу Павла. — Пришла узнать, как обстоят дела у тебя и у твоего любовника?

— Отлично, — не выдавая ни единой эмоции на лице, сухо ответил Павел.

— Да? И где же наш мастер тату? Не боится оставлять своего мужчину в расцвете сил одного?

— Диана, говори, что тебе нужно и уходи.

— Нет, милый, — протянула сладко та. — Мне нужно убедиться, что у тебя все хорошо и ты во мне больше не нуждаешься.

— У меня все хорошо, и я в тебе не нуждаюсь.

— А где же все-таки Марк?

— Если бы ты смотрела хоть иногда куда-то кроме собственных туфель, то увидела бы, что Марк сидит в паре метров от тебя, — насмешливо ответил Павел и кивнул в сторону дивана.

— Оу…

— И не говори, детка. Что-то еще?

— И вы оба… — Диана запнулась, подбирая нужные слова. — Типа вместе? Пара голубков?

— Именно!

— А…

— Тебе нужно доказательство того, что я принялся играть за другую команду? — Павел вскинул бровь в насмешке. — Могу продемонстрировать во всей красе, как трахаются мужики. Ты за этим сюда пришла, не так ли?

— Я не…

— Марк, ты не против, если мы продемонстрируем этой милой даме, как ты кончаешь от моего члена в собственной заднице?

— Ну, — Марк, сидевший все это время тихо, изучая бывшую пассию своего парня, лишь улыбнулся. — Я далек от скромности, так что…

— Включай камеру, детка! Будем снимать порно для желтой прессы, как ты и планировала.

— Я не…

— Что? Тебе нравятся члены, сосешь ты их отменно, и ты не хочешь посмотреть, как это делает он? Не верю!

— Павел, не надо быть еще большей дрянью, чем ты есть! — прошипела сквозь зубы Диана.

— Камеру и снимай! — приказал тот и подошел к дивану, на котором с нескрываемым удовольствием восседал Марк.

— Я ведь не выйду из этого здания живой, верно? — нервно спросила Диана, пряча в сумку телефон.

— Ну почему же? — Павел ухмыльнулся. — Выйти ты, конечно, выйдешь, а вот далеко ли дойдешь — вопрос.

— Ну и дерьмо же ты!

— Уходи, Ди, — голос Павла смягчился. — Я не хочу причинять боль ни тебе, ни себе. Уходи, пока даю такой шанс.

— Мы еще встретимся! Я…

— Не стоит испытывать мое терпение, детка.

— Гори ты в аду! — выплюнула Диана и молнией вылетела из кабинета Павла.

***

 

— Я не понимаю, зачем мы летим во Францию именно сегодня? — бубнил под нос Марк, пристегивая ремни безопасности в салоне первого класса.   
— Это сюрприз, — улыбнулся в ответ Павел и, пока не проговорился, быстро перевел тему. — Я давно хотел спросить — почему лев? Ты любишь чувствовать себя царем зверей?

— Я думал, ты у меня умнее, — хохотнул Марк. — Просто он красив, силен и обладает магическим действием притягивать положительную энергию. А мне ее раньше не хватало.

— А теперь?

— А теперь у меня целый кладезь положительной энергии!

— Ты на что намекаешь?

— На любовь, Павел Владимирович! На нее, окаянную. 

***

 

— Элеонор, вам не кажется, что когда я говорила, что хочу мести и обратно этого мужчину, я не имела в виду, что обратно какому-то пидорасу с Арбата! — зло шипела в трубку Диана.

— Милочка, я тебя предупреждала, — ровным тоном говорила женщина. — Будь осторожна в своих желаниях — они имеют свойство сбываться, но не всегда так, как нам того хочется.

— Я. Хотела. Пашу. Себе. Обратно!

— Ну, извини! — фыркнула ведьма. — Ты хотела сделать из него гея — он им стал. Какие вопросы ко мне?

— Он не должен был им стать, а только переспать с каким-нибудь мужиком! И после, когда бы его отпустило, должно было отпустить — прибежать ко мне, спасая свою репутацию и пострадавшее эго! — негодовала Диана.

— И тут я тебя тоже предупреждала, милочка, — резко начала та. — Если он в тебя не влюблен искренне, он останется с тем, кто сумел его разжечь. К тому же, разве ты не получила искреннее моральное удовлетворение только от того факта, что он «опустился» в твоем понимании до секса с мужчиной?

— Но ведь он не гей! И это всего лишь какой-то ваш приворот!

— И тут ты тоже ошибаешься, — в голосе Элеонор прозвучала сталь. — Я всего лишь его немного подтолкнула в правильном направлении, нет никакой магии в природе человека, даже если он тщательно скрывает ее от самого себя. Это хороший урок для тебя Диана. Я искренне надеюсь – ты его усвоишь.

Услышав какое-то ругательство и последовавший щелчок в динамике, Элеонор только улыбнулась.


End file.
